The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by yukihanaa
Summary: The promiscuous Akahana and the cynic Chase share an intimate night together at a bar. 2 seasons later, he takes her by surprise and returns to Castanet Island. Will she finally give up her licentious behavior and find love? Or will things only get worse?
1. Prologue: One Night Stand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon.

**A/N:** This is a ChasexOC story. The OC's name is Akahana and this is the exact ideal look for her that I visualized: '_http:(two slashs)i52(dot)tinypic(dot)com(slash)30wxbp2(dot)jpg_'  
>I do not take ownership for this drawn image as it belongs to it's rightful owner.<p>

**Warning:** This prologue may contain _a little_ lime, but it's not bad. I promise. Enjoy and please review if you choose to read through! C:

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing<strong>

Prologue

_One Night Stand  
><em>

_-x-  
><em>

_Chase.  
><em>

_That was his name._

_He changed my life forever,_

_And this is how it all began…_

_-x-_**  
><strong>

It was just another late Friday night down at the Jackson bar. Nothing new, nothing exciting. I'd take the same old ferry, be greeted by Pascal, and head down to the mainland for another lonely night with another lonely boy. Ask no name, take no number.

I sat in my usual spot, at the far end of the bar counter, downing another bottle of Blueberry fizz. Time was passing slowly and I had nothing better to do. I was always alone for the first hour, so I mostly kept to myself. Usually the bar is crowded with singles ready to mingle, but tonight it was awfully deserted.

I breathed in the poison, bitter scent coiling through my nostrils. I knew in the back of my mind that I should stop, but there was an urging sense in my body telling me to drink more, and with no hesitation, I would relish the bottle. The liquid sensation ran through my body, the warmth engulfing me.

I glanced around the bar when I noticed a couple nearby ordering drinks over the counter. The girl had long, caramel hair and a tight black dress that hugged her curves. The man next to her wore a black suit. He had messy brown hair and an unshaven face.

He had his arms around her hips but would often lower them and explore her behind. They giggled and cuddled as they ordered their drinks. After they received their drinks, he took her hand and led her to a nearby table where they sat and conversed. I found myself frowning undesirably as I watched them.

After awhile, the couple stood up and the man led her to the small dance floor, pulling her in by her waist. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they swayed to the music in a romantic fashion. I assumed they were dating. Most guys would never treat a girl in such a romantic manner if all he wanted was to get in her pants. Instead, he would try to seduce her with cheesy pick up lines and cheap drinks.

The man nuzzled his face into her cheek and she blushed and giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully. He leaned in, whispering something in her ear that made her smile and peck him on the lips. At first I was irked by their cheesy love, but then I realized that I was envious. I'm twenty four and I've never even experienced true love. I thought I was in love once, but it turned out I was only young and naive.

I pressed the bottle to my lips to only find that it was empty. I hovered my hand in the air to grab the bartender's attention and he turned to me and smiled.

"What 'ill it be, miss?" He asked with a charming grin that flashed a perfect set of pearly whites. He was young and handsome, most likely in his mid twenties, with short black hair and thick rimmed frames that complimented his features perfectly.

"The usual," I responded monotonously. He knew me by now. After all, I'm a regular here. But even so, we have never bothered to exchange names. I guess it didn't really matter, I'd forget it by the end of the night... just like every other guy I meet here.

He placed a glass in front of me, juggled a few bottles and then poured the alcohol in. He pulled out a lemon, sat it neatly on the side of the glass and dropped a straw in.

"That'll be seven dollars, miss."

I reached into my purse, searching for some change and handed it over. He thanked me and I downed the drink quickly. It was refreshing, slightly bitter but pleasing in its own way. I didn't hesitate in calling him over again for another round.

He refilled my empty glass and before I could even take a sip it was pushed across the counter by smooth fingers that were slender than the bartender's.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" an unfamiliar voice remarked.

I glanced up to meet my stranger's eyes when my heart almost leaped out of my chest. Striking violet eyes bore into my heavenly blues and messy peach hair outlined a fair skinned face. I admit, he was attractive. A little _too_ attractive for a place like this. Was he in the right place?

I was so overwhelmed by his beauty that I had almost forgotten my drink being taken away from my possession.

"There's no such thing as enough," I retorted, then reached for my drink when I felt a tight grip on my hand. I was taken aback by his violet eyes staring intently at me. I almost choked as I snatched my hand away from his hold.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I shot him a cold glare.

"Hey, you know I paid for that drink!" I exclaimed.

The stranger replied with silence as he turned to the bartender and ordered a glass of water. He slid the water in front of me. I cocked an eyebrow then pushed the glass away.

"No, thanks."

He was strange. I was so used to guys buying me countless drinks to get me drunk. After all, the drunker she is, the easier to sway, right?

I examined him, but I couldn't work out what he was thinking. His expression was inscrutable. Just what was his motive?

"Geez, you're stubborn. You should just drink it. Your body is going to be dehydrated from all that alcohol you've been consuming."

As he spoke, a strand of peach hair fell over his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three hair clips and pinned back the fallen strand.

"How would you know how much I've drank?" I scoffed. Who was he trying to be? _My father?_

He leaned in, his mouth inches from my ear. "Maybe because I've been watching you..." he spoke softly and I quivered to the heat of his breath against my ear. His voice was low and I felt a shiver travel down my spine. I bit my lip, attempting to retain my poise.

I rolled my eyes and threw my hand in the air, waving it back and forth to motion him to back off. "Sorry, I don't usually find the creepy stalker types attractive."

He leaned back and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah? Well, lucky for you, I'm not one."

I kept my head turned away. He made me feel slightly intimidated and I was beginning to lose my composure. This wasn't like me at all. Usually, _I_ have the upper hand in these situations.

"I thought it was interesting how the only pretty girl here is alone. Do you come here often?" he questioned, curiosity flickered in his eyes.

I cocked my head his way and observed him as he pressed the rejected glass of water to his lips.

"All the time," I replied. "And you?"

He glanced at me through the corner of his violet eye and placed the empty glass down on the counter. "First time."

A soft snigger escaped my lips. "Figures."

"How…so?"

I twirled a strand of my long black hair between my fingers. "I can tell. Most guys here use the 'buy her more drinks and use cheesy pick up lines' method to get a girl to come home with him." I broke away from his stare and watched the bartender serve a nearby customer. "They don't normally exchange her drink for water and tell her that she's had enough." I smirked, "It's more like she _hasn't_ had enough."

My words were met with silence until he let out a mocking laugh.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I scowled, scanning his face.

He toyed with a pin in his hair as the curves of his lips grew. "Are you honestly that narcissistic that you think every guy you meet at a bar wants your body?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not my body, _a_ body."

"Well, lucky for you. I only came here for a drink," he said before whistling for the bartender and then turning back to face me. "So, what's your juice, miss loves-herself-too-much?"

"Yam Cocktail," I frowned.

He ordered a Yam Cocktail and an Olive Cocktail. I realized I was out of change but he offered to shout me. The bartender filled our drinks and the peach haired stranger slid my drink across to me before he clutched his own and hungrily guzzled the beverage. He licked his lips then turned to me. "Why the glum face?"

I stared down at my cocktail, circling the outer tip. "You really only came here for a drink?"

I admit I was a little disappointed. He was cute, but not at all interested in me. It was just my luck. I didn't want to go home alone tonight, that's not how my Friday nights end.

He nodded, then ordered another Olive Cocktail. I haven't even had a taste of my own drink and he's already going for seconds. I finally took a sip of my beverage and brushed my tongue across my lips, savoring the impeccable taste. It was rather quenching and not in the slightest bitter.

"How strange. I've never met a guy here who didn't have the intention of taking a girl home and fucking her all through the night," I stated.

He sighed, taking a mouthful of his Olive Cocktail. "Look, I'll admit you're a beautiful girl, but I only came here for a drink." He placed the glass down and tilted his head in my direction as a smirk crept onto his lips. "Sorry to disappoint."

I rolled my eyes and called the bartender over. I ordered us a few more drinks, with violet eyes here paying, of course.

I turned back to him and smirked, "Me? Disappointed? Not in the slightest."

I had a feeling it was going to be a long night and I wouldn't be leaving any time soon. This boy was certainly not keen on taking me home with him, and for the first time, I guess I felt… _defeated._

_-x-_

Time passed and we remained by the bar conversing, both of us had a fair bit to drink. The room was spinning and I was loving every moment of it. It was strange, but I've never had a decent conversation with a stranger at a bar before. It was usually small talk and then out the door and back to his house for a long, intimate night together that neither of us would remember in the morning, but he was different. He really only came here for a drink. I figured going to bars to pick up women wasn't his thing, which was a shame because he was pretty cute. It was hard to fight the urge to eat his face right then and there, I was drunk and I wanted him _bad._

The music grew louder and a song I recognized chimed through the speakers. I squealed like a hyena and slid off the stool.

"Ooooh, I love this song!" I shouted and yanked him by the wrist. "Come on, let's dance!" I staggered towards the dance floor, but he pulled me back.

"Hey, take it easy," he said, grabbing me by the shoulders as I stumbled back and forth. Everything was a complete blur as the room rotated hysterically. I felt like a little girl sitting on a merry-go-round again.

I continued to jerk at his arm, trying to drag him along to the dance floor.

"Dance with meeeee!" I hissed in his ear but ended up ejecting saliva onto his cheek. He squirmed in disgust as he wiped his cheek clean.

He snatched his hand away from my hold and shook his head violently. He turned away, his back facing me as he commented coldly "No way. I don't dance."

A smirk played on my lips as I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his back. I then clasped my hands onto his shoulders and threw him back. He stumbled as I pushed him aggressively towards the dance floor. "You do now, idiot," I giggled and his expression was evidently displeased.

I could tell the alcohol had got to him as he wobbled back and forth, I followed after him and he half-smiled. I knew he had finally given in.

We started to dance, well, maybe not him, but I did. I swayed my body from side to side perfectly in rhythm with the beat. When I began to sing along to the lyrics, he shook his head timidly realizing how terrible of a singer I was. I didn't care though, I was drunk and nothing mattered.

"At least I can dance!" I shouted over the music and he rolled his eyes as he stood there awkwardly. Eventually, he began to move.

I winked at him as he smirked and latched his hand into mine, twirling me around. We distanced ourselves with our hands linked, and then he pulled me back into his chest. I released his hold and started to grind up against his body before moving away. I spiraled my hands above my head and spun around a few times. I swung my lower body in sync to the music and hummed along to the lyrics. He watched me, the corners of his lips curved as he bobbed his head high and low while swaying slightly from side to side. I chuckled lightly as I eyed his dance moves. Awkward and just painful to watch.

I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. I always noticed the undersized dance floor at the bar and the couples moving to the music on it, but I never had a chance to try it out myself. Tonight was so much more different compared to my usual nights here. It was strange, but I was loving every moment of it.

The song soon came to an end. I stretched my arms and legs and huffed. He paced over to me, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"That was… lame," he said with droopy eyes and lowered his head slightly. "I'll never do that again."

I grinned deliriously and almost lost my stance when my legs lunged forward. I fell into his arms and he held me tightly as our eyes met. I couldn't contain myself. I exploded into a fit of chortles. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he straightened me.

"Hm, yeah, very different from the girl at the bar." He remarked, sweeping a messy strand of black hair out from my eyes.

"Well, I'm drunk, bitch." I spat my tongue out at him then started to laugh again.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity. His violet eyes were so deep and compelling, I felt lost in his gaze.

The night was going to end soon. I frowned knowing how much of a waste it would be to not even have a taste of those soft lips of his. I couldn't resist him any longer. Why does he have to fight his own desires? I can tell he wants this just as much as I do.

I leaned in, closing the distance between his ear and my lips. "You know…" I uttered in the most seductive tone I could make and tugged playfully at the neckline of his shirt. "It would be such a shame if you went home alone tonight."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I shuddered at his gentle touch.

"What are you trying to get at?" he whispered, followed by a smug smile.

I licked my lips and looped a finger around a strand of my hair. I was trying to be as sexually enticing as I could, but a part of me felt a little embarrassed that I was trying _too_ hard. I never usually act this way, trying to be cute or flirtatious wasn't my thing. Guys would already be up for a little fun without the need of seduction, but this boy, he was much harder to sway than I thought and I'd do anything to have him... except make the first move. I wasn't about to launch myself at him, no, no, playing hard to get is _my_ thing. So why am _I_ the one having to beg for him?

"The night doesn't have to end so soon," I bit my lip and gazed up at him with subtly pleading eyes. "Just one night, that's all I'm asking."

He stared at me in silence for a moment. I blinked, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't read his face. I had no idea what he was thinking and the thought of being rejected frightened me a little. I've never been rejected, simply because I normally don't ask. It would be a huge slap to my pride. I couldn't even believe what I was doing now, but desire was burning hot and heavy inside me, so I'd push my pride away just for tonight. I _always _get what I want, so I'm not about to be defeated.

I gasped in shock when he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me up against the wall. My heart was throbbing violently in my chest as he stared intently at me with his captivating violet eyes. He took me by surprise when he pressed the palms of his hands against the wall, trapping me between him. I eyed his arms, they weren't manly, but they weren't too feminine either. I had a feeling he was good with his hands and this made me ponder with excitement.

I was knocked out of my fantasies when his lips met mine. I felt my stomach flutter as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I gave in and parted my lips, savoring the pleasurable sensation of his tongue wrestling with mine. I ran my hand up his back and through his messy peach hair. His hand trailed up and down the side of my body. A moan escaped from my lips as his mouth trailed down to my neck, biting and kissing until he hit the right spot. I felt weak at my knees. This was too good to be true.

He moved his lips to my cheek, pressing a gentle kiss before whispering into my ear: "You win."

I shuddered at the tone of his voice. I felt my body thumping with desire as he interlaced his hand with mine and led me out the bar. He waved his arm in the air, signaling for a taxi. Once it pulled up near the curb, we jumped in. He slid his hand slowly up my thigh as a smirk crept to my lips.

The night has only just begun.

_-x-_


	2. Chapter 1: The Past Returns

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I was tied between Julius or Selena as Akahana's best friend but I love Julius more so he won. :3 Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_Blackmail_

_-x-  
><em>

It was early spring and Mira had some important business to attend to so she left me and Julius to mind the accessory shop. Two seasons had passed since that night. Of course, it was just like any other night I spent at the bar. It didn't mean a thing to me. I had plenty of casual flings the following weeks after. The only aspect that distinguished that night from any other night was the fact that he was different. The talking, the dancing, the kiss against the wall… I have never experienced anything like it. No other man came close to being as interesting or fun. It was kind of a shame.

I placed my elbow on the counter and rested my chin in my palm. I stared jadedly out the window and watched as the cherry blossom leaves fluttered through the serene wind. It's a beautiful, sunny Tuesday and I have to spend it at work. I huffed, lost in my own thoughts. I was aware that Julius was blabbering on about pointless things again, but I had zoned out halfway through. I was suddenly snapped out of my fantasy when he raised his usually composed voice.

"Hey, Hana! Have you even been listening to a single word I've said?" The amethyst haired boy stomped his foot and waved his hands in my face. I glanced at him, rolling my eyes. I could tell he was only becoming more irritated with me. "What's gotten into you lately? Your head's been up in the clouds all day..."

I sighed, "Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

Julius rolled his eyes, running a hand through hair. "I was just saying how bored I am. We barely get business on Tuesdays. It'll be awhile before Mira comes back, I say we go get something to eat."

"But what about the shop?"

"Don't worry, we'll just say we're closed in the meantime. It's not like anyone will come by anyway," he winked. "Business has been slow lately."

I turned back to the window. Julius's suggestion was a good idea, I was feeling rather peckish. Staying cooped up in the shop wasn't exactly pleasant either, but I felt a little worried that Mira may return. She did, after all, warn us to stay by the shop at all times until she returned. She was strict, especially on me, since I'm her apprentice, and I certainly did _not _want to get on her bad side.

"If Mira comes back and finds out we've left the store unattended…" I mumbled, feeling slightly worried.

Julius groaned, placing his hands on his hips. "Don't worry, she won't. You worry waaaaay too much." He chuckled and latched his hand onto my arm. "Now, come on. I can't drain my beautiful body of the nutrients it craves!" He jerked me towards the door and locked it before placing up a 'be back soon' sign.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned as I shut my eyes and titled my head high, savoring the tranquil wind as it blew against my skin.

"Ocarina Inn."

We made our way to the Garmon mine cart which traveled through to Harmonica Town, where we headed off to the inn to satisfy our starved bodies.

_-x-_

We walked into Ocarina Inn, it was desolate as usual.

Colleen greeted me and Julius before directing us over to a nearby table.

"My daughter will be with you soon to take your orders, for now just make yourselves comfortable," she politely informed us before pacing away to her husband, who stood behind the counter and waved.

Julius placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin between his fingers.

"So Hana, what were you thinking about before anyway?" He questioned, curiosity flickering through his ruby eyes.

I brushed my fingers. "The Flower Festival."

He sighed, removing his chin from his fingers. "You're not going to skip it again, are you?"

"It's not my kind of thing," I shrugged.

It's true. Something about getting amorously cozy with another as you observe the Cherry Blossom trees quiver through the spring breeze doesn't exactly scream 'exciting!' to me. I never did like romantic festivals anyway. I always found myself skipping them. A part of me didn't care, but I still felt a tinge of jealousy, especially when Kathy would brag about her day with Owen or Selena would boast about the silly things Luke would do to grab her attention. Sometimes I wish someone would do the something for me, nothing lovey-dovey, just something to grab my attention, you know, to make me feel special once in awhile.

Julius frowned. "But Cherry Blossoms are beautiful."

"So is sleep."

"Come on, we can go together, if you'd like," he winked.

I sighed, "But weren't you planning on asking Candace?"

"Well, I think she hates me, so she'll probably not want to go." He traced his finger along the table and I could tell he was upset.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll think about it." His face instantly lighted up but I was obviously lying, I only wanted to get him off my back since I knew I was going to skip the festival regardless.

"Hey guys!" Maya shouted gleefully as she rushed over to us, swaying back and forth on her heel with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Hush, Maya. Keep your voice down," Colleen scolded her daughter who only squirmed in response.

I rolled my eyes. I never really did like Maya. We didn't get along, her overly cheerful and bubbly demeanor got on my nerves. Not to mention, one time she almost killed me when I foolishly tried one of her dishes. I had to spend two long nights at the clinic because of her. I never really forgave her for it, even though I said I did, seeing as I still hold contempt for the airhead.

Julius smiled, throwing his purple hair back. "My, my, you seem rather cheerful today, Maya. Tell me, did something _good_ happen?"

He was always so nosy and curious about everyone's business. He was the kind of person who just had to know all the affairs happening around the island. Who's wearing what, who's dating who, etc. Not to mention he can be quite judgmental of everyone's sense of style. Luckily for me, I passed the test. I guess having a fashionista of a best friend does come in handy at times.

Maya grinned, hugging the notepad in her hands. "Chase has returned to the island! Now I'll be able to get cooking lessons, and... well, I _kind of_ missed him," she bit her lip and lowered her head but I could see the slight flush creeping up her neck.

A smirk crept onto Julius's lips. "Chase is back, eh? What a surprise."

I sighed heavily on purpose. I was beginning to get annoyed. We came here to eat, not have pointless chitchat.

"Look, can you just take our orders already?" I snapped, glaring at Maya, who stood frozen by the side of our table.

She smiled sheepishly and held her notepad high in front of her. "S-Sorry, Akahana! What would you guys like?"

I felt a little guilty for acting rudely towards her, but like I said, I can't stand bubbly dispositions. I'm not one to care about the lives of other people or their business, so maybe I'm selfish, but that's how I am.

"I'll have the Seafood Fried Rice," I stated and Maya scribbled down on her notepad.

Julius pondered for a moment, scratching his chin. "Give me the Raspberry Pie, my dear." He winked at Maya, who only frowned in response as she wrote down his order.

"Okay, one Seafood Fried Rice and a Raspberry Pie, coming up!" She said gleefully and began to run off to the kitchen before pausing and glancing over her shoulder. "You guys are lucky because Yolanda is letting Chase cook your meals today. I'm sure they'll taste great." She smiled and sped off.

Time passed as we waited for our meals.

I turned to Julius, who seemed rather bored as he observed his fingernails.

"So... who is Chase anyway? Maya sounds like she really admires him," I grunted.

Julius looked up at me, shining me a sweet smile. "Oh, he used to live here a few years ago, then he moved away to the mainland to study culinary arts. He used to be Yolanda's apprentice. He's actually quite a talented cook. He's the kind of guy who would always win first place at the cooking festival but wouldn't even stay to claim the prize." He looped a finger through his violet hair and began to twirl a strand. "I guess it's not much of a surprise that he's back, he did say he would return once he completed his course."

"I see," I nodded. He sounded rather… arrogant. Then again, I'm not one to talk when it came to arrogance. "Well, if he can cook then I expect one hell of a satisfying meal."

"And a satisfying meal you will get."

I jumped as a sharp voice emitted from the rear of me. I felt a presence behind me as our meals were placed on the table. The whiff of our food rocketed through my nostrils. I breathed it in and licked my lips. My Seafood Fried Rice smelt wonderful.

Julius clapped his hands together. "Bravo Chase, your service is always so prompt. It is such a pleasant surprise to have you back."

"Hm, yeah, enjoy your meal," he responded in a dull tone.

Julius shook his head slowly. "Ooh, still distant as ever. What a shame."

He jabbed his fork into his Raspberry Pie before sticking it into his mouth. He licked his lips, savoring the taste and smiled. "Well, at least your food is still exceptional, unlike your fashion sense."

I watched Julius's eyes trail up and down the boy behind me before I awkwardly started to eat my own meal.

I heard the boy heave a sigh. "You know, I'm a cook. I take pride in the presentation and taste of my food, not my clothes." His tone more sharp this time. "I can see your choice of clothes is still based on an indeterminate sexual preference."

Julius spat his tongue out. "Whatever, carrot head."

"My hair is peach…"

"Same thing."

"Just shut up and eat your food," he snapped, and I could hear his fleeting footsteps.

Julius gasped. "Oh, how rude. Chase, you didn't even introduce yourself to my friend, Akahana, here." He stood up and grasped the boy by the arm, pulling him in front of me.

He stumbled into my sight as I glanced up.

My whole body suddenly froze and I turned pale as I started to choke on my food.

_No way! It can't be…_

I felt my body stiffen as I started to tremble.

"Hana, you okay?" Julius shouted, rushing over to me. I tried to swat him away as I pushed my hands against the table and ascended from my chair.

Chase blinked as the two of us stared at each other. Those violet eyes, that messy peach hair, even the hair clips?

A strange scent of oranges roamed around his body. He wore a green apron and sandals. He seemed different but it was definitely him. It had to be!

My heart was throbbing violently in my chest and my breathing hastened. I had to get out. I needed to get away before he could recall who I was.

_Why? Why? Out of all people!_

He stared at me bemused. I bet I look like a real idiot to him right now, especially with the way I just suddenly stood up like a dog had bitten my leg.

I parted my mouth slightly, but no words came out. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I turned to Julius who was frowning. "We have to get back to the store."

"But we haven't even finished our food yet…" he groaned. I shrugged my shoulders and aggressively jerked him by the arm as I stormed for the door. I gasped when I felt a strong grip latch onto my other arm and I found myself stumbling backwards.

"Have we met before?" Chase asked, his eyes scanning my face as he tightened his clutch on my arm. "I swear you look familiar."

I violently shook my head and stared down at the ground.

"N-No, I don't think so. I'm sure you've mistaken me for another girl."

I snatched my hand away from his hold. Why did that feel like déjà vu? I yanked a puzzled Julius and dragged him out the door, leaving behind a stunned Chase.

My heart was racing so fast. I didn't even have time to process my own thoughts, I just continued to move my feet as rapidly as I could. Julius was cursing and yelling at me as I pulled him along through the town back to the shop. I didn't care how stupid I looked. I just needed to get away. Away from the Inn, away from the embarrassment, and, especially, away from _him_.

_-x-_

"Want to explain to me what THAT was all about?" Julius cried, pulling at his hair in frustration as he paced back and forth around the shop.

I walked over to a wall and threw my head against it as a loud groan escaped my lips.

"I can't believe he lives here now…"

I stared up at the ceiling and curled my fist as I shook it in the air threateningly. "Stupid Harvest Goddess, what are you doing to me? The guys that I meet at the bar are _not_ meant to be seen a second time!"

I slid down the wall and fell onto the ground before crawling up into a ball and hugging my knees. "Or worse, for another fifty thousand times now that he freakin' lives here."

Julius stood in silence, watching me with his beady red eyes. His irritated expression soon faded into a smirk.

"Oh, so you two know each other, hm?" He snickered and clapped his hands together. "Oh-ho-ho, how juicy! Give me the details, pronto!"

I looked up at him and frowned. "Buzz off, Julius."

He pouted, waggling his index finger in front of me. "Hey, you wasted my money on a meal I didn't even get to finish. I think you owe me."

Damn it, he was right. Not only did I make a huge fool of myself, but I wasted our money and meals too.

In that moment, I ended up confessing to Julius that I had slept with Chase.

His expression shifted from amusement to worry to disgust and back to more amusement. He was practically on the floor at one point hysterically laughing at me. I grimaced and tightly held my knees against my chest. I wanted to grab a chair and whack him over the head with it. What was so bad about sleeping with Chase? It's not like I'm ashamed. Well, now that he moved onto the island… I guess I am a little. He seemed like such an ass back at the Inn. He wasn't that bad that night, was he? Then again, I don't really remember what he was like.

Julius exploded into a fit of chortles again.

"Chase? CHASE? No way!" He continued to laugh. "I don't believe you. Are you sure we're talking about the same guy? I mean this is Chase we're talking about! Chase! CHASE!" He continued to repeat his name, which was starting to ring repetitively through my mind.

"I'm being serious! It's him! There's no doubting it. I remember those violet eyes and his messy peach hair. He even has those hair clips." I protested, shooting a glare at Julius as I attempted to kick him when he sat down next to me on the floor. Shamefully, I missed. He threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I always assumed Chase was, you know, a _virgin_," he whispered in my ear before pulling away and laughing again. "There's no way he can get a girl with that attitude." He held a hand to his mouth and sniggered quietly. "What did you do? Slip some roofies into his drink?"

Julius was beginning to make me doubt if I had the right guy. I was so sure it was him! But what if I'm wrong? What if I made a mistake? No, no, it's definitely him. There's no other explanation, it's gotta be him. Although, I wish it wasn't… I wish I was wrong. Seeing him around is only going to serve as a reminder of the past, and I just need to forget about it all.

"Shut up, Julius. He was different to most of the guys I met at the Jackson bar. He wasn't keen at all, but eventually, I got through to him."

Julius sniggered.

"I feel so dirty knowing my best friend had sex with the town cook."

He leaned closer to me, the curves of his lips growing into a smirk. "Tell me, Hana. What size is his spatula? Did he grill you well?" He laughed as he continued to mock me. "Was he tasty? Did he butter your muffin?"

"Oh my god, Julius, SHUT UP!" I screamed, cupping his mouth to hush him. My face was beet red.

Julius chuckled, pulling my hand away. "Relax, Hana. I'm just curious. Was he the best sex you've ever had?"

"JULIUS!" I slapped him in the face and he clutched his throbbing cheek, rubbing it gently. "You're such a pervert, shut up already," I scoffed and crossed my arms.

Julius smirked, still holding his sore cheek. "But this is so juicy. Two ex-lovers!"

"We're not ex-lovers!" I snapped.

He bit his lip, pressing his fingers together. "Oh, my. This is even juicier than that time everyone thought Hamilton and Yolanda were gettin' it on behind the Town Hall."

I clutched my fists and grasped Julius by the collar, pulling him close to the bridge of my nose. I shot him a stern glare, anger was coiling up inside of me.

"I swear to the Harvest Goddess, Julius, you better not tell ANYONE about this. You know shit spreads like butter around here." I tightened my hold. "I'll end our friendship if you do!"

Julius blinked, his amused expression faltered and I could tell he understood how angered and ashamed I felt. I released him and fell back against the wall. He motioned his hands over his lips like a zip.

"I'll keep your dirty little secret on one condition," he said as a smirk crept onto his lips.

I sighed, crossing my arms. "What?"

"If you'll come to the Flower Festival with me this Saturday."

_-x-  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2: Cherry Blossoms

**CHAPTER 2**

_Cherry Blossoms  
><em>

_-x-  
><em>

_'Knock! Knock!'_

I groaned, rolling onto my side. My face was buried into my pillow while dribble escaped from my slightly parted lips. The incessant knocking ran through my head like a bullet. I forced my eyes open, my head was spinning. I leaned forward, rubbing my exhausted eyes. With a throbbing head, aching back and a sore throat (it's not what you think!), I just knew I was going to be in for one miserable Saturday morning.

I felt like shit. It's the 14th of spring and I managed to avoid a certain someone all week, I was quite proud of myself. The memory of last night was a blur. As per usual, I spent the night at a stranger's house and made sure to sneak out the very next morning. I guess I'm used to these seedy Saturdays but it still kills. That's what I get for drowning myself in alcohol every Friday night, but despite all this, I had a hell of a good time.

That's the beauty of what I do. No commitment, no messy feelings and no drama. Four simple words: _Do it and go_. The whole idea of a 'one night stand' is one night together and you never see them again. Every guy I've spent the night with, I've never seen again. This is probably why I'm so unsure how to react to seeing Chase. I guess it was a little immature for me to run off, but what else was I supposed to do? I'm not even sure if he remembers me. The truth is I'm no good with guys when I'm sober. I'm no good with _anyone._

The knocking became more aggressive and louder. I pulled the sheets over my face, hoping that whoever was disturbing my beauty sleep would disappear. A voice called out and I immediately recognized it to be Julius. What's he doing at my house so early in the morning? I threw the sheets off and rolled across the bed, falling onto the hard wooden floor. I grimaced and pushed myself off the floor, rubbing my sore side. I glanced at my clock and gasped. 4:54PM? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Way to sleep in overtime!

I staggered to my front door and flung it open. Julius stood there in an awkward stance with a picnic basket in one hand and a camera in the other. He held the camera up and with a bright flash, I almost fell back. He eyed me up and down before laughing.

"Oh, Hana. You look terrible. Did you just wake up?"

Well, at least he was honest. I was still in my sleepwear which was a short silky maroon dress. My hair was a mess and there were visible bags under my eyes. Julius, on the other hand, looked like perfection as usual. Sometimes I wonder if he's a girl in a guy's body. I don't even wear makeup and he does!

"I kind of over slept. I had a really late night last night…and did you have to take a photo?" I snapped, crossing my arms. He nodded, a smirk prancing on his glossy lips.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you wearing lip gloss?"

He shook his head but it was obvious he was lying. There's no way someone's lips could be _that_ naturally shiny.

"You better get dressed, Hana. Don't you remember our little deal? It's the Flower Festival tonight."

I sighed. That's right, I completely forgot. He promised to keep my secret if I attended the Flower Festival with him. Damn him and his blackmailing manners!

"Juli, I feel like shit," I scoffed. "I refuse to go." I reached for the door but Julius placed his foot in front of it, blocking any attempt in shutting it.

"Oh well, in that case, I wonder who I should tell about your little rendezvous with Chase. Hm, maybe Luke, I heard he has a big mouth."

I groaned, now he's going to use it against me.

"I'll be out in a minute."

A tinge of irritation ran through me as the curves of Julius's lips formed into a sly smirk.

I paced over to my wardrobe and grabbed the first thing I saw. It was a short long sleeved crimson dress with a frilly bottom. I threw a chestnut vest over it, leaving the buttons undone. I then slipped on a pair of khaki boots and brushed my hair down. I pulled it back into a bun and placed a cherry flower in my hair. I smiled admiringly at myself in the mirror. I knew I was somewhat naturally attractive, which made it easier to look good with little effort. The only aspect I hated about myself was my body. It wasn't bad but it wasn't curvy or anything, I was skinny and I had a flat chest. My skin is pale but I guess it compliments my long black hair. I was always noticed mostly for my blue eyes. They were just like my mother's: _sharp and beautiful._

I packed a small lunch box which contained Fish Meuniere, Fried Rice and a few cupcakes I had made myself and walked out with Julius as we headed to Celesta Church in Harmonica Town.

**-x-**

We arrived just before six and found ourselves a cozy little spot under a Cherry Blossom tree. The pink leaves glowed in the dim light as they swayed gently through the quiet wind. They were actually really quite beautiful at night. I felt composed just watching them. There were other villagers already setting up their picnic blankets and organizing their food. Majority were young couples and some families. The jolly Mayor Hamilton was rushing around greeting everyone and his handsome son, Gill, followed behind looking rather flustered as a short pink haired girl rushed up to him and latched onto his arm.

Julius pulled out a small picnic rug. It was violet like his hair and had red love hearts patterned all over it. How typical. We both sat down and took out the food we brought and neatly lined them in front of us. I took out the box of my specially made cupcakes, I was quite proud of the outcome. There were multiple flavors and designs.

I'm not the best cook, I consider myself quite average. I was always better at making food look good as opposed to taste good. I was quite the artistic person. I loved to paint, craft accessories and bake desserts. Anything that had to do with design and beauty interested me. I guess you can say I'm a creative person who was influenced by her mother. She was a painter and an amazing one too. She could make paintings come to life with just a few strokes here and there and it's like your staring at the real thing.

I pressed my fingers to my temples, massaging them gently. My head was still throbbing slightly, I was still hung over but just looking at the Cherry Blossoms started to soothe my headache.

"Hung over, eh? Well, that's what you get for being such a whore," Julius teased.

I sneered, "Shut up, asshole."

We began to peck at our food as time passed. I finished my Fried Rice and Julius began to eat one of my vanilla cupcakes. I glanced around my surroundings. Couples were laughing, cuddling, conversing and looking happy. I sighed as I felt my heart sink. It was that feeling again, a feeling I despised the most: _envy._

I struggled to fight the frown that fell over my lips. It was hopeless. This feeling followed me everywhere. I'd feel sick just seeing happy families, happy couples, and happy people. Everyone seemed happy, everyone except _me_. It was sickening, I hated it. I hated feeling like this.

I felt Julius's eyes scanning me. "What's wrong?" he asked in a tone that sounded more curious than caring.

"Nothing."

A smirk crept to his lips. "It's Chase, isn't it? You're upset he's not here, aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, my hand tugging aggressively against the picnic rug. Did he seriously have to bring_ his_ name up at a time like this? I was actually enjoying forgetting about him for a moment.

"I don't care about Chase." I meant it. I didn't care about him. I didn't care where he was, what he was doing or who he was with. Just like everyone else. I don't care, and why should I?

Julius snickered. "Liar. You so do!" He poked me and waved his half eaten cupcake in my face, I brushed his hand away. "He's not into festivals, especially romantic ones. Just like you." He took a bite of the cupcake, chewing on it then swallowing it quickly. "You know, you two are actually a lot alike. How cute."

I snatched the cupcake out of his hand and he gasped. "Don't compare me to him."

Julius frowned and tried to grab the cupcake off of me but I stole a bite of it and chuckled lightly as I watched his mouth drop. I shoved the cupcake back into his hands and he placed it down on the picnic rug, his expression filled with disgust as if his cupcake was now cursed with 'girl cooties'.

Julius sighed, placing his hands behind him and leaning back. "Do you hate him or something? Or do you hate yourself for sleeping with him?"

I crossed my arms. "Neither. I just… I feel uncomfortable living in the same town as him." It was the half truth. I knew that seeing him around would serve as a reminder of my mistakes, that what I do is wrong.

"But you can't keep avoiding him like this." He closed his eyes. "You'll have to speak to him eventually."

I huffed and looked up, mentally counting the stars spread out across the sky. "I know, but it's just so awkward…" I paused, my eyes falling onto the Cherry Blossom in front of us. "What am I supposed to say? Oh, hey. Remember me? Yeah, we had random sex. Okay, bye."

He laughed, "Could work."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll avoid him as long as I can, it won't be hard. I just won't visit the Ocarina Inn as much." But I knew my best friend was right. I couldn't keep this up, one day I will run into him. Maybe I could try and talk to him? For all I know, he might not even remember me.

"Speak of the devil."

Julius nudged me, motioning his hand in the direction of a late arrived couple. One I recognized as Maya and the other… well, Chase. He was dragged along by the bubbly girl to a spare spot next to Owen and Kathy and unfortunately across from me and Julius.

He scoffed, attempting to pull his arm away from her.

"Maya, let go. You're making a scene." His face flushed red as he was aware everyone was watching them. It was hard not to since they were being quite noisy and ruining the serenity of the festival.

Maya released his arm and placed her hands on her hips. "Yolanda said you have to be gentleman and escort me to the Flower Festival."

He sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She grinned, holding up a small box. "Besides, you did a great job on these cookies. We should eat them together."

She threw a picnic rug across the ground and crawled onto it. She jerked Chase by the arm, bringing him down with her. He shuffled away from her as she opened the box, pulling out a cookie and nibbled on it before offering some to Chase. He turned away, raising his hand in a 'no thanks' motion. I fidgeted nervously and looked away as he caught my stare.

I picked up my cupcake box and pulled the strawberry one out and started to eat it. I kept my eyes down. Out of everywhere to sit, they had to sit right in front of the Cherry Blossom tree that Julius and I were watching. I had nowhere else to look, this festival just got awkward. I wanted to leave.

"He's staring at you," Julius whispered in my ear causing me to jump a little. I almost dropped my cupcake when I caught a glimpse of Chase's violet eyes. They seem to stand out underneath the dim lights.

His eyes widened as he turned away. I glanced back down at the cupcake in my hands and picked pieces off it and placed them in my mouth. I looked up and caught those same eyes staring again. He turned away. A feeling of uneasiness and annoyance ran through me.

_What's he looking at? Does he not think I can't see him staring?_

I kept my eyes locked onto him and waited for him to turn this way again, and as if right on cue, he looked over here. He blinked and snapped his head away. I sniffled, holding back a snicker. I hope he knows I know he is watching me. He kept his head down as Maya went off on a tangent, munching hungrily on a cookie. He looked up _again_. I couldn't take it anymore, I was about ready to shout out at him but Maya had noticed him staring over at us. She looked our way and waved. I forced a weak smile and waved back halfheartedly.

Time passed quickly and eventually the clock hit eleven. Hamilton stood up on a podium as he concluded the festival.

Julius yawned, stretching his arms far and wide. We stood up and I grabbed the picnic basket and my lunchbox while he shook the picnic rug then folded it up, carrying it under his arm.

"Well, it's been a pleasant night. Shall I walk you home?" he asked, running a hand through his violet hair.

I shook my head lightly. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay out just a little while longer."

Julius nodded and I handed him his picnic basket before saying my goodbyes. I hugged the lunchbox in my hand and scurried along, passing by villagers packing up their belongings as I headed down to Harmonica beach.

_-x-_

I sat down by the beach. The sand felt rough against my bare legs, but the ocean's whispers were calming. I watched as the waves crept up close to my boots. The light from the lighthouse gave the sand a glittery appearance. It was beautiful. The tranquility of the beach was almost enough to put me in my slumber.

I glanced down at a necklace wrapped around my neck that was shaped in letters that read 'Megumi'. I stroked my fingers across it before placing a soft kiss on it. I leaned back, resting my head against the sand. I closed my eyes and listened to the echoes of the wind.

"Finally… I'm alone. I'm tired of being around other people."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a quiet ruffling noise. I opened my eyes and looked to my left. There was a crab scampering along the sand. I leaned forward, my eyes following the crab as it moved briskly. I traced my finger behind it when it stopped moving.

"Hi there," I chuckled lightly.

It didn't move. It just remained still and silent as if it was watching me. I don't know why but I had a strong urge to touch it. I reached my hand out slowly but it pinched me. I winced in pain, pulling my hand back. It scurried off and I cursed under my breath, clutching my throbbing hand.

"Did you not expect that to happen?" I jumped at the familiar voice.

He crouched down beside me, a spicy scent emitted from his body. I tilted my head in the opposite direction, avoiding his gaze. A sickening feeling coiled in my stomach.

My eyes widened when I felt him grab my injured hand.

"Let me see."

I turned towards him and snatched my hand away, my brows furrowed. "I'm fine."

He sighed, "If you say so."

He stood up and began to walk away. I blinked, looking over my shoulder and watched him. I was confused. He was giving up that easily?

"W-Wait!" I exclaimed and he stopped walking. I stood up, holding my sore hand. "Did you follow me here?"

He stood still with his back facing me.

"Don't flatter yourself," he remarked coldly before continuing to walk off.

I rushed after him, reaching my hand out to grab his shoulder but I stumbled.

"Ouch," I flinched. I clutched my hand, the pain grew and blood began to seep through.

Chase paused. He turned around and grabbed my arm, staring at the blood on my injured hand.

"Look now it's bleeding. What kind of moron pets a crab?"

I shot him a glare before pulling my hand away. I swear the countless times he has grabbed my hand and I've pulled away. I have a habit of doing this. That night, Tuesday and now _this._

I scoffed, "I didn't think."

"Clearly," he rolled his eyes.

I felt anger boiling up inside me. I pressed my hand against the cut to hold off the blood. I pushed passed him mumbling "Jerk," as I walked off the beach.

"You should get your hand checked out, you know," I heard him call out.

This only angered me more. What do you think I'm doing, idiot? I stuck my middle finger up above my head before trotting faster.

"Is that how you treat me after all these weeks? Not even a hello? Or a long time no see?"

I froze.

I turned on my heel, eyes widened.

"Wait, you remember me?"

Silence.

He stared at me with wide violet eyes. It was strange but his eyes seemed different, more... gentle.

"I have to go…" he mumbled before walking passed me.

I turned around and watched him pace through the town before he soon disappeared completely from my sight. I looked down at my hand. The pain was only getting worse. I sighed and headed off to Choral Clinic.

_-x-_

"You should be more careful when handling knifes, Akahana," Jin sighed, "This cut is quite deep."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I was careless," I forced a smile.

He sprayed antiseptic on the wound before wrapping it in a bandage.

I had lied. I told him my had slipped while cutting vegetables. I didn't want to be reminded of my stupidity for trying to pet a crab. I don't think he bought my lie but he didn't question it either. As long as I'm okay, I think that's all that matters to him.

"Not to worry, your hand should heal fast. Come back in two days so I can check up on it and if it's healed, I will remove the bandage," he smiled. "You're free to go now."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I left the clinic and realized I had forgotten my lunchbox. I must have left it by the beach. I hurried towards the beach but my lunchbox was nowhere to be found. I sighed. There were still some leftover cupcakes, I was so proud of them, I wanted to keep them. I frowned knowing it might have been Chase who took it. Damn him, those are _my_ cupcakes!

I walked home feeling miserable, tired and confused. It's been a strange day and I couldn't wait to get home and crawl into bed. All I wanted to do was sleep. I wanted my mind to drift away from the pain, the festival, the beach and the missing cupcakes...

_He remembers me... I'm sure of it._

_-x-  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3: Cupcakes

**CHAPTER 3**

_Cupcakes  
><em>

_-x-  
><em>

"What happened to your hand?"

Julius gasped as he grabbed my bandaged hand, observing it with curiosity rather than care. I winced, pulling my hand back.

"I'm fine."

I wasn't lying, I felt fine. Sure, it hurt a little but it didn't bother me. I didn't need the extra attention but Julius was the kind of guy who would make a big deal out of the smallest things.

"Hana, how did this happen?" He asked, sounding a little more worried now.

I shrugged, putting on my best poker face. "I guess my hand kind of slipped while I was cooking and I cut myself with the knife."

Julius raised an eyebrow, not buying my alibi one bit. "Akahana, what _really _happened?"

I sighed, "I tried to pet a crab."

"Why on earth would you try to pet a crab? Are you stupid?" He crossed his arms. I was surprised. No laugh? No smirk?

"Please, I don't need to hear this again."

I walked passed him and made my way over to the counter. Mira had disappeared into the storeroom to retrieve some items and when she returned, her eyes were glued on my hand.

"You injured yourself?" she questioned in her usual dull tone.

I nodded. Unlike Julius, she wasn't one to pry on the who, what, where and why's. I admired that about her.

"I don't think you'll be suitable for work today until your hand heals. You can have the day off."

I blinked. That was the last thing I expected. A part of me felt relieved yet slightly disappointed, I didn't have anything exciting to do today. It was a Sunday. One of the most boring days of the week, not to mention, it's far from Friday, my _favorite_ day of the week.

"Really?" I sounded so shocked but that's only because Mira rarely gives out days off. I guess she really didn't need me around, especially with an injured hand and all. "Thank you."

Julius groaned, stepping over to us and pushing me to the side.

"Can I have a day off too?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes like a little child innocently begging his mother for candy.

Mira merely sneered in response before sarcastically asking, "Do you want to lose your job?"

"N-No, mam," he squirmed, backing away from the annoyed woman.

While they were distracted, I headed for the door before pausing and glancing over my shoulder.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. See you guys later."

Mira simply nodded and Julius waved.

"Don't go petting any more crabs, Hana!" He called out with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and left.

_-x-_**  
><strong>

_How should I spend my day off?_

The thought lingered in my mind. I found Castanet Island quite boring. There wasn't much to do and boats don't run to the mainland on Sundays. I paced back home which wasn't far from the accessory shop. I pondered my options carefully. The sky was cloudy, so the beach was out of the question, and I made sure to avoid the Ocarina Inn, just in case _he_ was there and… wait, huh?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a figure standing outside my house. A _very_ familiar figure, if I might add. I froze. A million questions ran through my mind. What's _he_ doing _here_? What does he want? How did he know where I live? Should I turn away before he sees me?

"How's your hand?"

I spaced out. No response.

"Are you deaf? I asked you a question."

I stood still, slowly coming back to reality. My mouth parted slightly but no words came out. I noticed he was carrying something in his arms, something I knew very well that rightfully belonged to _me._

"Wel-"

"What do you want?" I spoke sharply, cutting him off.

His eyes widened, he seemed surprised. A smirk soon fell upon his lips.

"Here," He approached me and shoved my missing lunchbox into my chest. "I found it by the beach. It's yours, isn't it?"

I glanced at my lunchbox and half-smiled. I felt a little thankful he returned it, but still, I wasn't about to admit it. I had hoped that if I continued to act cold and distant towards him, he wouldn't have a reason to bother me. I wouldn't have minded to be friends if it wasn't for our little past fling. It's not like I hate him, I just hate being reminded about my wrongs whenever I saw him. Besides, I really had no idea how to deal with people, especially people I never want to see again. I didn't know how to react, what to do or what to say. I felt confused and by impulse, I'd say the first thing that comes to mind.

I sighed, hugging my lunchbox.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Yolanda told me," he waved his hand around and snickered. "Don't think you're anything special that I'd actually try to personally track down your house."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic response when he turned away.

"Well, bye." He started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Chase, wait!" I exclaimed. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I calling him back?

He paused, his back still faced to me.

I hesitated for a moment. I closed my eyes as the words of Julius came into my mind. He was right, I can't avoid Chase forever. I can't ignore him and pretend he's not here. It's not his fault, I shouldn't be so distant with him. We needed to talk, needed to make things clear and I needed to know if he really did remember me. I wanted things to be less awkward so I could finally accept that he is here and he is staying here. It's time to stop running from not only the past with him, but the other parts of my past that I try so desperately to hide.

"Can we talk?" I forced the words through.

"About?"

I frowned. "You know exactly what I want to talk about!"

"Maybe," he mumbled, but I could still hear him. "I have to help Yolanda out today."

I sighed, but he continued. "Come by the Brass Bar tonight and we'll talk."

And with those last words, he walked off in the opposite direction. I watched him as his figure grew smaller and smaller until he disappeared completely from my sight.

I exhaled heavily.

Finally.

_-x-_

Time was passing slowly as I eagerly waited for night to fall. I spent the rest of my day off at home reading and watching TV, definitely a lifestyle I wasn't accustomed to. I actually wished Mira didn't give me a day off work. I have never been so bored in my life.

I thought about tonight and my mind was running with things to say to Chase. I didn't know where to start, or what to say. I needed a few things to get off my chest. I needed to clear my head and tell him everything I wanted to. I wanted to see him as a stranger, or a mere acquaintance even, but not a past fling. I had to establish that what happened between us was in the past and is staying in the past, but most of all, I wanted him to keep those damn lips of his _sealed._

If word of us got out around the island, I'd never see the end of it. Maya would hate me. I'd be the talk of the town and worst of all: my secret little Friday night hobby will be revealed. No one, except Julius, knows what I get up to on the weekend, and I planned to keep it that way. I couldn't have the same thing happened again that I experienced in my younger days. Those judging stares, those awful words and the exclusion. I can't bare to lose my friends again. I don't want the past that I've been so desperately running away from to come crawling back. I don't want to be reminded of my mistakes and this is why I need Chase to not speak of what happened to anyone.

Chase never gave an exact time to meet him, but I knew the Brass Bar opened at four. It was almost seven and I assumed this was a good time to head down there. Why did he want to meet at the Brass Bar? I had no idea. Why not the Ocarina Inn?

I threw on a simple outfit: black boots, a black dress, dark stockings and a brown leather jacket. Well, at least I considered it simple, maybe not in the eyes of others.

I fetched a small red bag but paused when I noticed my lunchbox sitting on the table. I had completely forgotten about it. I didn't open it since I returned home. Curiosity lit up within me. Were my cupcakes still there?

I paced over to the lunchbox and slowly pulled the lid away. I gasped.

My cupcakes were _gone._

In the middle sat a delicious looking orange cake. I noticed a little note sitting beside it and my heart skipped a beat. Did Chase make this for me? Why?

I pinched the note, pulling it out from the lunchbox. My heartbeat hastened and my hand was trembling as I gradually pulled at the corners of the note, revealing the small words written in blue ink.

My face dropped.

_'Your cupcakes sucked. Leave the cooking to me.'  
><em>

I froze and reread over the note a few times before it could eventually sink in.

I took a deep breath and crushed the note in the uninjured hand as I slammed it against the table.

"What a bastard!" I screamed, grabbing the note and tearing it into two.

I picked up the Orange cake and dumped it into the rubbish bin. I dusted my hands and stormed out the door. Anger welled up inside of me. I felt humiliated, completely ridiculed. If he wanted to get a reaction out of me then he has succeeded. I know they're just cupcakes, but I felt so proud of them and he had to go ahead and insult them. Worse, he replaced them with an undesired orange cake. Was he trying to mock me? Maybe I'm overreacting but…

My face flushed red as I found myself standing outside the Brass Bar. Everything I had planned to say to him before was forgotten and all I wanted to do was barge on in and punch him right in that perfect little face of his.

_-x-_

I pushed the doors open and walked in. I didn't visit the Brass Bar much. Sure, I loved drinking and bars but the only people who were ever here were Owen and Ramsey, the kind of people I'd rather not mingle with.

I scanned the room from left to right but he was nowhere to be found.

Kathy appeared from behind the counter, she greeted me with a smile and a wave. I nodded.

"Welcome Hana, can I get you anything tonight?" she politely asked, her eyes traveling down to my bandaged hand.

I shook my head. "Is Chase here?"

Kathy opened her mouth but a figure slipped passed her and stood in front of me.

"I'm right here," he smirked.

Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside the bar, towards the footpath.

We stood face to face, his wide violet eyes staring blankly at me.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I snapped, crushing my fists.

That infamous smirk of his returned, he said nothing, just stood there staring at me. He was amused, enjoying every minute of it while it was killing me.

"You're not funny!" My brows furrowed and my forehead creased. "Those were _my_ cupcakes, you had no right!"

"They were kind of bland, lacking in taste, really."

"Oh, and like your Orange cake is any better?"

He seemed taken aback from my raised voice, the amusement on his face fading. He leaned against the nearby fence, crossing his arms.

"You need to learn to take a joke," he rolled his eyes. "You wanted to talk, right? Well, you're here. I'm here. Speak." His tone sounded almost demanding.

I frowned. I didn't understand Chase. He was so… weird, so difficult, so frustrating and I barely knew him. This past week he had been pushing all the wrong buttons.

"I-I, well, uh, I…" I was caught off guard by his words. I had it all planned, everything I wanted to say but his little joke pushed it all aside. Now my thoughts were messed up, I had no idea what I wanted to say. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"I wanted… to ask you… if you remember me." I mentally slapped myself, regretting the words that fell out of my mouth. I wish I had said it differently and the fact that it was so hard to force them out bugged me. "I-I just wanted to clear things up between us! What's in the past is in the past, right?"

His silent stare was uncomfortable. His eyes diverted from me and stared over my shoulder. Was someone there? I glanced over my shoulder, the door was half opened. Anything we said could have easily been heard from inside. I felt sick. What if Kathy was...eavesdropping?

My eyes shot up as I felt a firm grip over my wrist.

"Let's talk somewhere else."

I watched his messy peach hair from behind as it swayed from side to side while he pulled me along with him down the path.

"My house isn't too far from here."

_His house?_

My heart started to race.

"W-Wait!"

I almost choked on my words but it was too late, I was already caught in his hold as he dragged me along like a little sheep ready to be trapped inside a wolf's den.

_-x-_


	5. Chapter 4: Mistakes

**A/N: **I apologize so much for the delayed chapter! I've been quite busy with university, other fanfics and I won't lie - I sort of lost motivation to continue but thanks to dbzfan8, I decided not to be so slack! I also edited the other previous chapters. Anyway here is chapter 4, enjoy :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<br>**_  
>Mistakes<em>

_-x-  
><em>

Here I stood, outside the wolf's den.

A cool, silent breeze fluttered against my exposed skin. My heart raced as I watched Chase fumble through his pockets for his house key. Once acquired, he jerked the key into the locket and forced the door open. I remained still as I watched him walk inside.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside?" he questioned, glancing over his shoulder rather impatiently.

I nodded and slowly paced into his house. A sudden warmth engulfed my body, I sighed feeling glad to have escaped the chill evening breeze that was nipping at my bandaged hand. I eyed my surroundings. His house was much different to how I imagined it to be — err, well, not that I have ever pondered what his house would be like.

The walls were coated in a faint apricot hue and below my feet were smooth wooden floorboards that if I wasn't careful, I probably would slip on. There were clothes thrown across his couch and adjacent were cookbooks scattered along a small table. Dirty dishes were left near the sink and pots and pans were still on the stove. To the left of me was a door which I assumed was his bedroom and possibly the bathroom too. The only immaculate aspect of his house was the dining table. It was spotless with only a vase of Chrysanthemums and a lime cloth sitting underneath it. I never thought Chase out of all people would be the untidy type.

I watched him as he shifted over to the kitchen. He turned a kettle on and leaned against the bench before glancing at me with amused eyes.

"You can sit down, you know," he spoke in a slightly teasing tone.

I nodded like a timid child and scurried over to the dining table where I pulled up a chair and fell hopelessly into it.

"Your house is a mess, Chase." I glanced around, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

A hint of a sweet citrus aroma roamed in the air and I breathed it in happily. I always liked the smell of oranges. The thought of the orange cake he had made me before came into mind. I suddenly felt guilty remembering how I threw it into the bin, but then again, he _did_ insult my cooking capabilities.

"Don't you ever think to clean up in case you have visitors?" I sighed. "I assumed you were a neat and tid—"

"I don't care what other people think."

I blinked, slightly taken aback by his snappy response. He turned around, now facing the kitchen. He reached into a cupboard above his head and pulled out a box of tea bags. He then reached for two mugs and placed them along the counter before dropping two tea bags into them.

"Want something to eat?"

I glanced out the window to my right, the curtains were still open but it was hard to make out the nocturnal view.

"Ah, you're a cook, right?"

My eyes drifted from the window and fell back onto him. He still had his back to me but his shoulders seemed to have relaxed.

"Yeah, I cook for the Brass bar. I used to be Yolanda's apprentice."

I mouthed a faint "Oh…", and to think all this time I thought he worked at the Ocarina Inn — the place I purposely avoiding for nothing.

The sound of the kettle boiling rung loud throughout the house and Chase picked it up, pouring the hot water into the two mugs.

"So, you want anything to eat?" he asked again, still preparing the tea.

I shook my head and uttered a cold: "Nah, not hungry."

He turned around, a half smile crept onto his lips — which I had to admit was kind of attractive. He hoisted a mug in the air. "How about some tea then?"

I sighed, lowering my head and suddenly taking interest in his table.

"Look, Chase. I didn't come here to indulge in your food and drinks."

I looked up and noticed his half smile fade into a disappointed frown. He huffed, turning to the kitchen once again and placed the mug down with an abrupt force.

"Then hurry up and say what you wanted to say," he snapped.

I could tell he wasn't used to his cooking being rejected. I guess Chase was a short-tempered kind of guy, easily offended and quick to lose his cool.

"Do you think that Kathy heard us?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

"You don't sound so worried."

"Why should I be?"

"People will find out…" I spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I then placed my elbow onto the table and rested my chin into the palm of my hand. He threw his hands in the air then slammed them down onto the counter, startling me a little.

"God, Akahana, who cares. You said it's in the past, didn't you?"

"Well, yes but I…"

He spun around, his violet eyes filled with intent and irritation. "Why do you care what other people think?"

A sudden sinking feeling immersed inside of me as my gaze fell on the vase of Chrysanthemums. He was right, even Julius has asked me the exact same thing countless times before. Why did I care? Why did it matter what other people said or thought about me? I shouldn't, but I do. I am afraid of their judging stares and insensitive remarks, the same ones I received so many times when I was a little girl. I was so used to be judged, teased and excluded. I didn't want that to happen again. I didn't want to be pushed away for things beyond my control, but this was different, this _was_ in my control. What would they all think if they ever found out?

I looked up to see Chase pulling out a chair and sitting opposite of me. He placed the two mugs down on the table, and slid one over to me. I observed the steam coiling from the hot tea mug, it was strangely mesmerizing.

"Drink it," he said as he grasped his own mug and took a sip.

I stretched my hand out, as tempting as it was to drink, I decided against it and instead pushed the drink aside.

"I have to go," I murmured as he stared blankly at me. "Sorry, Chase…"

I forced the chair back and stood up.

"Stop running away from me," he sighed.

I paused. "I'm not running."

"Are you really that ashamed?"

I turned away, feeling uneasy from his bitter gaze.

_Of my past, of everything I do... yes._

"It was… a mistake."

"Oh, so, you regret it?"

I nodded slightly.

"We were both drunk, Chase. It shouldn't have happened."

He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his tea before placing it down forcibly on the table. "Geez, it's not like you're pregnant."

My eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped my lips. A sudden pang shot through my chest and my body suddenly felt numb.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I shouted, turning to him with trembling lips and crushed fists.

He raised an eyebrow, staring at me bemusedly. Silence filled the air for a moment before he spoke.

He took another sip of his tea before saying "You're right, I don't."

My hands started to quiver and I bit my lip. "You weren't supposed to come here… the past is meant to stay in the past," I turned away, trying to fight back the impending tears. How can I act so weak right now?

"You're just a reminder… _of my other mistakes,_" I whispered.

No longer able to hold back my emotions, I quickly turned on my heel and rushed for the door. I could hear the sound of Chase's chair moving back against the floorboards and the drumming of his footsteps. I reached out for the doorknob but I was suddenly jerked back by his hand tightly clasped over my delicate wrist.

My breath was caught in my throat as he stared intently at me with his piercing violet eyes. I trembled under his gaze, I felt so vulnerable and lost. How is it possible that a stranger like him has opened the hole that I have tried so hard to close for years? All the pain, memories and scars are returning all because of _his_ presence, but it's not his fault, he has no idea, no one does.

Suddenly, regret and hurt consumed me. I was ready to fall to my knees but I fought back the urge, I couldn't let a mere stranger break down the walls I've spent so long building.

"A-Akahana, what happened that night, it's not what you think..." Chase blurted, almost as if he was trying so desperately to hold the words back.

His expression softened and his lips parted. Something about him at this moment seemed different, almost as if he was hiding a secret and was just about to reveal it on impulse.

"We…" he lowered his head but I could see the sympathy crawling in his eyes.

"…never had sex."

_-x-_


End file.
